


31 Vesuvia Prompts

by Julianesque



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Backstage Fun, Bottom Julian Devorak, Bottom Lucio (The Arcana), Cuddling, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Asra (The Arcana), Dominant Lucio (The Arcana), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FTM Reader, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Hand Jobs, Heart Hunter Scenes, Light Dom/sub, Lucio has a few Tantrums, MTF reader, Mischief, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nonbinary Character, Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pumpkin carving, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Skinny Dipping, Slash, Smut, Spooning, Threesomes, genderless reader, pillow forts, short prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julianesque/pseuds/Julianesque
Summary: A bunch of ideas I have that are too short to be published on their own. Mostly smut with a healthy dose of fluff.





	1. Ride it Out  (Julian/M!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian goes for a ride.

__ “Oh,  _ fuck _ .. Julian.” You groan low in your throat, both of your hands dragging over his slender hips as he bounces on your lap, face flushed and eyes lidded. Throwing your head back against the pillow you gasp, Julian clenching around you with a hazy smirk. 

“Y/N—” A sharp cry falls from his lips after a hard smack to his ass, his cock twitching in response. He's stiff, hot, and aching, precum glistening at the tip and smearing across his skin. 

“Yeah, you like that? I thought you were going to  _ behave.”  _ You growl, sending an excited shiver down his spine. Long, pale legs quiver around your thighs, muscles taut from the rolling of his hips. Sliding your palms up his slick back you force him down, a moan slipping past his lips when your lips latch onto his neck.

“M-mm.. yess!.” Julian whimpers, trembling hands scrabbling for support at the sudden snap of your hips. “Hnnngh..” Humming against his neck you move to his throat, biting and suckling dark bruises into his flesh. A harsh nip has him mewling, eyes fluttering shut as he presses back to meet your merciless thrusts. 

“Such a _ good boy _ for me, Ilya. Mmmn.. so desperate on my cock.” You purr, Julian’s head lowering to bury itself into your shoulder, another moan escaping him. 

“A-ahh.. P-please..” 

“Mm. Please what?” 

“M-more..” He pants, the tips of his ears burning a bright red. 

“Oh? Why don’t you take it?” Raising his head up Julian flushes a darker shade of crimson, his gangly limbs hurrying to sit up right. You lick your lips, eyes blown with lust as you watch him desperately rock his hips, tears building in his eyes. Oh he felt  _ absolutely delicious _ .

“P-please.. Hngh.. Y/N!” Warm palms come to rest on your abdomen, blunt nails leaving indents in your skin from his tight hold, a weak attempt to steady himself. Your muscles jump beneath his hands.

“Look at you.. So needy while you fuck yourself on me.” Squeezing his ass with firm hands you smirk, watching him bounce faster with breathy cries of  _ please _ , tears rolling down both his cheeks. “Ahh you’re so good, Ilya..” You praise between pants, guiding him down with each jerk of your hips, the white-hot ball of pleasure in the pit of your stomach hurdling you towards the edge. 

“Oh god... yes! P-please.. F-fill me up.. Give it to me.” Julian sobs over the sound of your bodies connecting, his ass smacking against your thighs every time he drops back down. Lifting yourself off the bed you adjust your bruising grip, Julian throwing his head back as you thrust up a final time, a low groan ripping from your throat when he tightens around you with a scream, your hot seed spilling into him in heavy spurts. He slumps down onto your chest, his own orgasm washing over him, cum painting your sweat-slicked bodies as he comes down with a shuddering sigh.


	2. Theater Distractions (Lucio/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio hates the theater's depiction of him.

Stifling your laughter behind your hand you sneak a glance at Lucio from the corner of your eye, observing his angry scowl. 

_ He was furious.  _ How  _ dare  _ they disrespect him.

“It’s just a play, Lucio.” You murmur, but he’s not paying attention to you. He’s focused on the stage, his hand gripping the arm of his chair until his knuckles turned white, murder in his fiery eyes. Leaning in close you look him over in the theater’s low lighting, a smirk twitching at your mouth as your gaze settled between his legs. 

If he wasn’t going to listen, you’d  _ make  _ him listen.

You rest a hand over his arm innocently, the other making casual advances up his leg, his body stiffening beneath your touch. Nuzzling into the fur draped across his shoulder you peer up through locks of hair, watching his face carefully when you glide your hand over his crotch.

Lucio inhales sharply, red eyes flitting down to his lap then to you, his lips curving into a sneer. “Are you trying to distract me, Y/N?” He crooned lowly, his cock twitching against your touch despite himself. 

“Mm, I think it’s working.” You press your hand down, shivering under the heated stare he fixes you with. Determined, you undo his trousers with nimble fingers, freeing him from his confines. He hisses through his teeth, the cold air making him shiver in your hand. 

“Did I give you permi—” cutting him off with a squeeze you grin into the fur, his cock stiff against your fingers as you stroke him slowly. Lucio growls under his breath, shifting his hips up in a  _ subtle _ search for more friction. 

“You’re much handsomer than that idiot down there. They’re just _ jealous  _ of your power, your strength. My dear Lucio, they are  _ nothing _ .” You whisper into his ear, heat pooling between your legs when precum wets your fingers, speeding up your strokes. He’s bucking up now, biting back a groan from your relentless teasing. 

“ _ Of course  _ I am.” Lucio mutters, his composure falling apart before your eyes as your thumb slides over the head of his cock, rubbing the slit with feather light touches. “Mm..” 

“Will you cum for me?” Pressing up to nip at his jaw you smile against him, his flushed skin warm beneath your lips. He’s close, you can feel it in the way he’s shuddering and the rapid little breaths ghosting over your ear. A final jerk of his hips has him spilling into your hand with a choked gasp, his head falling back against the chair. “Y/N..” 

Bringing your hand to your lips you slip your fingers into your mouth, his taste salty on your tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written Lucio before, so I apologize if he's OOC.


	3. Little Spoon (Julian/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian receives the intimacy he needs.

“Julian?”

“Mmhrm?” A mess of red curls lift from your chest, a sleepy grey eye blinking up at you wearily. He looked breathtakingly beautiful like this, remnants of sleep clinging to his pale face. Julian’s eye patch sits askew over his eye, bringing a fond smile to your lips. He’d forgotten to take it off _ again _ .

“Why is this still on?” You scold playfully, tracing your fingers up his cheek towards the black cloth, carefully slipping it over his head. A gentle glide of your thumb over his closed eye has him humming contently, lips curving into a tired smile.

“Hrmmm.. What?” Julian’s red eye blinks open and peers up through the darkness of the bedroom, crimson glinting in the weak beams of moonlight filtering through the curtains. A small part of you regrets waking him, but in the peaceful cover of night, he was soft and unguarded, a sentimental treasure for you to hold.

“Nothing.. Come here.” You croon, your hand slipping down to cup his jaw, fingers curling behind his ear into his hair. Julian scoots up eagerly, his face hovering inches from yours, red and grey eyes warm with love.

“Y/N..”

“Shh.” Drawing him in for a kiss he sighs, pliant against your mouth and meeting each gentle, languid press of your lips. With a final peck you reluctantly pull back, a soft whine building in his throat from the loss. “Roll over for me, love.” You murmur, brushing your lips over his cheek. 

Blinking, he stares for a moment before obeying and turning over, his back facing you. “I, errr, like this?” He speaks quietly, his blush spreading to the tips of his ears. 

“ _ Perfect.” _ Shifting onto your side you curl an arm around his waist, pulling him flush against your chest. He shivers when you nuzzle into his neck, kissing over his smooth skin towards his ear. 

“Ahem, I, ermm, is this…?” Julian turns his head, your nose nudging his jaw. You loved him and his skilled, pretty mouth, however, this time, he needed to be quiet. 

“Shhh.” Pressing another kiss to his jaw you watch his eyes flutter shut in pure _ bliss.  _ In the privacy of your room, he needed to be reassured, held,  _ appreciated _ . You would never stop reminding him of his worth, what he meant to you, how much you loved him. He's gone still in your arms, his breaths evening out into the slow, telltale rhythm of sleep.


	4. Beautiful (Nadia/MTF!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia won't let the reader feel anything but beautiful.

The city was beautiful this time of day. People bustled about the busy shops, talking and laughing as they went, only stopping to bow when you and Nadia approached. Even without her royal title your lover was  _ eye-catching, _ only a fool would think otherwise. You, on the other hand, trailed a few steps behind her, eyes scanning the crowd in trepidation. 

Were they looking at you? What did they see? 

Nadia glances back at you, a look of concern passing over her sharp features. “Are you not enjoying our trip? Perhaps the crowd is not to your liking?” She slows, taking your clammy hand into her own, patting it. “I shall hail us a carriage back to the palace at once. You need only say the word.”

“N-no that isn’t necessary, I’m fine darling.” You stammer, averting your gaze from her inquisitive eyes to stare at the fountain. There was no question she was serious, yet, you can’t bring yourself to ruin her outing on account of your dysphoria. 

“Then, my dear, would you share with me what is bothering you? I hate to see you so unhappy, truly.” Nadia’s voice comes again, her hand slipping under your chin to tilt your head up, forcing you to meet her gaze. “How can I help you?” 

Swallowing the lump in your throat you flush under her stare, your cheeks burning as she leans in close with a smile. You fiddle with the embroidery on your dress, your eyes flitting away, unable to look at her. “What if they’re disgusted? What if they can… see?” 

“See? Whatever do you mean? They see the lovely _ Lady  _ of Vesuvia at my side. There is nothing of disgust to be seen.” Nadia grasps your hand between firm but delicate fingers, bringing it to her beautifully colored lips. Each knuckle and elegant ring is graced with a kiss, her eyes studying your face as you sneak a sideways glance. 

“Nadia..” 

“I suggested this little trip as a way to spoil you, and I intend to do so. Would you deny me?” She raises an elegant brow, her other hand slipping around your waist. Her hold is firm, pressing, a reminder of your place. 

Shaking your head you step closer to her, seeking more of her touch that silenced the fear in your mind. “You spoil me too much, Nadi, love.” You offer a small smile, the blush on your cheeks deepening when she leans down to your ear. 

“Nothing is too much for my_ beautiful_ _girl_.”


	5. Playing with Fire (Lucio/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wax play.

“What are you doing? Y/N!” Lucio hisses impatiently behind you, his eyes burning holes in your back. You could hear the annoyance in his voice, hating the little attention you’ve given him. “Hmph. You can’t ignore me!” 

“Who said I was?” You hum, observing the melting candle you held close to your face, the warmth of the flames licking over your cheek. “You’re always so impatient.” Turning around, you stalk towards the bed with deliberately slow steps, Lucio’s eyes focusing on the wavering flame nervously. A smirk twitches at your lips, the candle hovering close as you crawl onto the bed. 

Lucio scowls, shifting higher onto the pillows until his back was flush with the headboard. He eyes you warily, the furrow of his pointed brows deepening.

“Nervous?” You purr into his ear, your lips brushing over him and down towards his jaw. He inhales sharply, flesh and metal fingers twisting the sheets beneath him.

“Me, nervous? As if I would be afraid of a mere  _ candle _ . Your little trick failed—” Lucio jumps, the first droplet of wax landing square on his chest, eliciting a yelp. Crimson eyes glare up at you, a faint flicker of fear flashing through them.

“Mmn.” Curling your fingers under his chin you tilt his head up, drawing him in for a kiss, your tongue gliding over the seam of his lips. Drop after drop of wax dripped from the candle, making him hiss and squirm beneath you.

“Y/N.” Lucio growls against your mouth, making you pull back with an almost innocent blink. You could see his desperate struggle to remain impassive, unaffected, but the flush of his cheeks and the rapid rise and fall of his chest said otherwise. 

Your gaze roamed down his chest, stopping on the hard cock that stood proudly between his legs, leaking against his abdomen. “Does it excite you? To know I have this power over you? Imagine what this little flame could do to you, if I let it.” He swallows roughly, his eyes flitting back to the candle. You could see the arousal clear as day on his face, even if he refused to voice it. 

“You wouldn’t.. I’m your Count.” He sneers, the words slowly losing their signature bite. 

“Wouldn’t I?” 

Another drip of the candle, closer to his abdomen this time. Another hiss through his teeth and he’s arching off the bed, trembling in anticipation. Moving to straddle his thighs you tilt your head to the side, attentive eyes watching his face when the candle lowers closer to his pale skin. Moments like these were rare, and _ oh  _ how you savored each and every one of them.

Lucio bites his lip, suppressing a shaky sigh at the next drop of wax, this time directly over his pelvis. He turns his head with a soft groan when you lead the flame closer, letting it kiss over his flushed skin. “Y/N..” Your name is barely a whisper.

You smile, guiding the flame over the v of his hips and back down towards his groin, reveling in Lucio’s hitched breath. 

“Careful.” He snarls weakly, quivering under the flame’s path. 

“Oh, but my dear Lucio, we have all night.. Our fun has only just begun.”


	6. Lapsang Souchong (Asra/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy tea time. No specific anatomy described so all readers can enjoy some smut with Asra.

Staring down into the amber liquid you smile, the smokey scent wafting from the steaming cup Asra had placed in front of you.  _ Lapsang Souchong.  _ “Thank you.” You murmur gratefully, bringing it to your lips. 

“Of course, you looked like you  _ needed _ it.” Asra’s voice is low, sultry, from across the table. He steeples his slender fingers together, purple eyes watching your every move. You glance up at him, the rim of the cup hovering just above your lips as your gaze meets his. Asra flashes a smile, his own tea remaining untouched.

Taking a long sip you blink down into the cup with a slight frown, the unfamiliar taste sweet on your tongue. This was different,  _ Asra _ was acting different. As soon as you opened your mouth to question him, the tea’s warmth against your palms intensifies, the once gentle heat burning your hands. 

“Asra? What’s happening, what did you put in this?” You whimper, lowering your tea back onto the table with a wince. He’s leaning forwards now, eyes dark with a predatory hunger. 

“How do you feel?” Asra’s voice is strained, his lust rolling off him in waves when he stands and stalks towards you.

“I-it’s uh—is it hot in here?” Adjusting your shirt you groan, your clothes quickly becoming suffocating. You can feel Asra’s presence behind you, his hands roaming over your shoulders and down your chest, deft fingers unbuttoning your shirt. He doesn’t speak, instead pressing his lips to your flushed neck while he pushes your shirt down, exposing more of your skin. 

“A-asra..” Heat pools between your legs, each touch making you shiver the further he moves down, his skin equally warm against your heated flesh. 

“Relax..” He growls against you, slipping a hand into your pants, his rough palm brushing over your arousal. A moan slips past your lips, your back arching from his chest only for him to draw you back in possessively.  _ Stay still  _ he warns silently, fingers digging into your hip. He’s rubbing over you, skin slick with your growing wetness as he presses and kneads. You keen against his hand with a soft cry, the pleasure beyond anything you’ve ever felt before, each sensation overwhelming. 

The kisses to your neck turn to sharp bites, Asra’s tongue lapping over each bruise dutifully, his fingers steadily coaxing you to your orgasm. You wouldn’t last much longer with him like this, the tightly wound coil of heat in your abdomen threatening to spring,  _ just a little more _ . “I-I can’t—I-I’m so close..” You moan, rocking your hips up to meet his touch with breathy pants, your body sheen with sweat. “ _ Please _ .. Asra.” 

A snarl into your neck answers, his kisses moving up to your jaw as he quickens his hand, intent on making you cum. “Let go.” He purrs, voice rough with lust. 

Oh it all felt  _ so good.  _ Tilting your head back you cry out his name, your hips jerking hard as the intense wave of pleasure washes over you, leaving you a trembling mess. Asra strokes you through your orgasm, the aftershocks causing to you flinch and shiver against him, your shaking thighs sticky with cum. Panting heavily you slump back into his chest, your arousal still throbbing painfully between your legs, pulsing against his wet palm. 

“Y/N.” He hums against your cheek, a hand winding into your hair to force your head in his direction. You whine quietly, meeting his dark eyes that send a tremor down your spine. “More tea?”

He wasn’t done yet.


	7. Don't let Them Ruin Our Beautiful Rhythms (Julian/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of Sam Smith's "Fire on Fire" 
> 
> ' They say that we're out of control and some say we're sinners  
But don't let them ruin our beautiful rhythms  
'Cause when you unfold me and tell me you love me  
And look in my eyes  
You are perfection, my only direction '

Winding your fingers through Julian’s hair with a hard tug, he whimpers, the sound swallowed by your lips. He reaches through the cell bars and clutches your shirt with trembling fingers, the fear, the pain, the apologies unspoken between you. The cold metal digs into your chest the closer you press to him, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care when he devours your lips needily, each kiss more desperate than the last as your lungs screamed for air. Gasping softly you pant against his wet mouth, his own breath fanning over your face. 

With a shaky inhale your back on his lips, angling your head as you cup his smooth jaw, his cheek cool to the touch. Julian’s eye flutters, the stormy grey raging with emotion in the torch’s golden glow. He opens his mouth to speak, only to be silenced in another searing kiss, his fingers twisting and pulling at your shirt. You didn’t need to hear his apologies or false comforts, it only made the pain in your heart worse. Cradling his face you hold him as close as physically possible, every sigh and whimper consumed by your kisses. The circumstances were dire, yet in this gloomy cell he was all yours, at the mercy of your affection and taking it all with a starved eagerness.

Hesitantly breaking away you trail your lips over his flushed cheek, touching anywhere you could, unwilling to pull away completely. You feel him tense, words threatening to spill—a firm shake of your head and he freezes, the speech dying on his tongue. Loosening your hold on his curls you push your fingers through his unruly bangs, smoothing them back to expose his face fully in the light. 

“Y/N..” Julian croaks, voice tight with emotion when he nuzzles into your hand, staring up at you miserably. Tracing your thumb over his lips his breath hitches, a glistening tear rolling down his cheek. Your hand drops from his face to take one of his, bringing it to your cheek with a sad smile. The leather of the glove is familiar, comforting, as his fingers drift up your jaw to cup the back of your head. 

Meeting his lips for another kiss you rest your hand over his heart, Julian’s pulse fast beneath your palm. He was  _ alive _ ,  _ real _ ,  _ yours _ , breathing and trembling under your touch. You don’t feel the tears streaming down your face until he’s choking back a tortured noise and wiping them away, his eye pained.  _ I love you,  _ you mouth against him, not trusting the tightness in your throat to get the words out. You don’t give him the time to answer, your lips capturing his another kiss as tears fall freely, a shaky sigh escaping you. 

Julian’s arms drop down to wrap around your back, pressing you firmly into the bars as if afraid you’d disappear. There would be bruises later, but in the safety of his arms and his rapid heartbeat against your chest, it was worth it. You swear— in the quietness of the cell and between lingering kisses— you could hear him ever so faintly whisper he loved you before the sound of footsteps has him retreating from your hold.


End file.
